Right kind of wrong
by cynarabueno
Summary: AU. Regina Millano, renowned professor of the University of Chicago psychology department, is about to be deported due visa issues. The solution? Marry her best friend, Emma Swan, and convince the U.S. government they are legit. However, even though the marriage ought to be 'fake', perhaps the feelings are not? Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters! This is for fun purpose only.

 **A/N:** So, this is my new adventure for now. I'm still finishing 'A date to remember', but I thought it would be nice to introduce this new plot now, before the other fan fiction is over. I really would appreciate if you could let me know what you think about this idea! Loosely inspired by 'The Proposal' idea, yet more focused on the fact they are best friends already, and how their relationship will develop from now on. It is fresh, and I am quite excited, but I would like to know if you guys would read it or if I am the only one enthusiastic. Flashbacks in _italics_. Also, all mistakes are mine. I do need a beta, if someone's willing, just drop me a PM. And no more rambling, enjoy! Cyn x

* * *

 ** _"Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_**  
 ** _I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_**  
 ** _Well I should try to be strong_**  
 ** _But baby you're the right kind of wrong..."_**

 **(Leann Rimes)**

" _Morning_ , buttercup!" An overly excited voice chirped through her iPhone, making brown eyes roll while trying to balance it on her right shoulder and look for her car keys inside her design leather bag.

"Miss Swan, do not cross me. I'm _hardly_ in the mood." Emma had to snort at this. It was funny how Regina insisted in being all _formal_ whenever she was upset, but Emma knew her well enough to see when she was just trying to put some distance between herself and the others. Ten years of friendship provided Emma a lot of insights in how Regina worked, and for that, Emma was _glad_.

"As if you _ever_ are!" Chuckles were heard. "What's up?" The blonde asked, finally stopping teasing.

"Not having the best day, that is all." Regina sighed. _Oh man, this is serious_. Regina was not the one to complain idly. "Apparently the obnoxious man in charge of the department thinks I am not _good_ enough for this country?" Hoarse voice explained, calmly, yet filled to the brim with anger.

"What?!" The blonde stopped what she was doing. "He _fired_ you?" Green eyes blinked with worry and care, even if the brunette couldn't see it.

"No, he wouldn't _dare_." Slender fingers gently rubbed her temples, sensing an upcoming headache. "He said I am having _issues_ with my visa status… so I have to leave the country immediately."

"What? _No_! They can't do that! There's got to be another way!" Emma blurted, exasperated.

"There isn't. Or else, there _is_ , however not anything I could bring myself to do." The brunette exhaled.

"What is it?" Emma's mind was reeling. She as pacing inside her apartment, figuring who she should call first in order to help Regina out of this situation. " _Tell me_."

"He mentioned that…" The professor trailed off. Clearing her throat, "He _said_ that if I have a significant other in my life, now would be a good time to, you know, _formalize_ it."

"Say again?"

"Get _married_ , Miss Swan."

* * *

"Okay, so, would you care to explain _exactly_ what Mr. Gold said to you?" Emma carefully poured some tea in the mug and brought it to Regina. "Sugar?" The brunette shook her head.

"Well, firstly he scheduled a meeting. Said he had some things to run through by me, and I was thinking it was about the upcoming semester." She continued to explain while Emma sipped her own tea and occasionally nodded thoughtfully.

" _Miss Millano, I am glad you could make it today." The old man, dressed in a pressed suit and a bourgeois tie signaled Regina to take a seat. "I'm afraid what we are about to discuss is ultimate priority."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Gold." She adjusted herself. Somehow she knew in that moment that whatever the old man had to say to her was not particularly related to her lectures schedule. "Please, I would appreciate if we could cut to the chase."_

" _Very well. I spoke to your immigration attorney. Your visa application has been denied."_

" _I beg your pardon?_ Why _?" Regina was baffled and surprise._

" _Apparently, you were not allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed. Yet, you went to Italy."_

" _Well, it was hardly a choice, my mother had a heart attack! She could have been_ killed _!" The professor seethed. God knows she didn't want to drop her classes and go visit her_ mother _out of the blue in the middle of the semester, but how could she not?_

" _Unfortunately, Regina, seems like the United States Government does not_ care _about your family issues. I am truly sorry. You are a fine professor here at University of Chicago, and we would hate to see you go."_

" _I don't understand, there must be_ something _I can do!" Regina could not imagine her life outside the U.S. She firstly came for her degree, and after her studies, she decided to stay. Her whole adult life was here, and the dread of losing what she considered her home was already heavy on the pit of her stomach._

" _We can reapply, but unfortunately, you have to leave the country for at least a year. And, you can't work for an American institution while you're there." Mr. Gold sighed. This wasn't easy for him as well, Regina was the star of the department and a lot of students only applied to the course because of her outstanding teaching skills and knowledge of the field._

" _What happens now?" The professor asked, feeling defeated._

" _You're being deported. And you're off your duties, effective immediately."_

" _No, no, no, this_ cannot _be happening!" The brunette got up so suddenly her chair screeched back a foot._

" _Look, Miss Millano,_ Regina _, we are desperate to have you stay. I wish I could be of more help, but the only way-"_

" _There is a way, then. Why didn't you start with_ that _, perhaps? I will do anything within my power to stay, and you know that!" Olive cheeks were flushed with boiling rage. "Tell me what it is!"_

" _Alright then, no need to yell. Simply put, if you have a significant other, I'd say it is a good time to propose._ Seal the deal _, Miss Millano, and you'd be out of the hook. If they are a citizen of this country, that is." He grinned, flashing what it seemed to be a golden tooth._

"All you have to do is get _married_ , then?" Emma asked, once again.

"Yes, Emma, as if that was somewhat easy. I am sure this is an easy way out if you are with someone for a long time, but this is definitely not an _option_ for me. You know I don't date, last time I tried it ended badly." She brought her mug to the sink and started to rinse it. They were friends for a long time now, and Regina was completely at ease at Emma's. "When is Henry back again?"

"Oh, not until late. He's at Ava's playing video game." The blonde shook her head, also getting up and bringing her mug to the sink. "But hey, don't change subjects. This is _serious_." The taller woman placed a hand on the brunette's arm, reassuringly. "Look at me. Are you okay?"

Brown eyes met green ones and Emma could see the pain of holding herself together. "Hey, look, I'm here. It's just me. You don't have to be always strong." That did the trick, and made Regina engulf the blonde in a desperate tight hug, while sobbing her sorrows on her neck. Emma firmly hold the brunette close, while rubbing her hands on her back, and whispering sweet things. This was not foreign for both, and yet, a small sniff of dark locks made Emma's head spin. _Oh god, not now_.

Emma Swan had a crush on Regina Millano. She acutely knew that from the first time she saw the beautiful brunette, one of her older sister Abigail closest friend. She also knew that the dorky baby sister of Abigail's didn't stand a chance, and so far as she knew, Regina was _very_ straight. So, she moved on. She was not eighteen anymore, and Regina and her were friends for ages now. Between having a kid and discovering herself gay, Emma was content with having Regina as her best friend. And she would most _definitely_ not ruin that now, after all those years, just because her heart would flutter from time to time and the scent of Regina's cherry shampoo would do funny things to her belly. _Get a grip, Swan._

Regina Millano was actually part of the family. Emma's big, _loud_ and overly excited family. Abby had brought her home on the first Christmas after she started university, and since Regina's family – mom and stepfather – were in Italy, she didn't have anywhere else to go. Abby and Regina were roommates, and immediately hit it off. Mary Swan, Emma's mother, was absolutely thrilled to have her as a guest. One more person was nothing to worry about, since Emma was one of four. Abigail, Emma, Beatrice and Ashley, were known in a small town in Maine as the Blondie sisterhood. Obviously, they didn't like it that much, but that didn't stop the other kids in school to mock them when they were little. Surprisingly – or not – the four sisters grew up to be stunningly _beautiful_ , so by the time they were invited to the prom, there was a line in front of the Swan sisters home. And Mary, being the only brunette in the family, took Regina under her wing and never let go. It was no surprise that Regina would talk to her mom more often than she did. _Not that I mind, no._

"I don't want to leave, Emma." The brunette confessed, bringing Emma back from her thoughts. "I don't want to go back to Italy. My whole _life_ is here." _You are here._

"I know, baby. And you won't have to. We will figure something out, I _promise_." They were now seating comfortably on the couch, Regina's head leaning on the blonde's shoulder, while pale fingers would fondly caress her dark locks. "Have you talked to Abby yet? She's a _lawyer_ , I mean, I'm sure she will know what to do."

Regina sniffed. "No, not yet. God, I don't even know what I should do next, I _literally_ just drove from campus to here." Raising her head, she looked into bright eyes. "I'm at lost, Em."

Emma would never get tired of the affectionate nickname. "Hey, don't worry. We will figure something out. I will call Abby. She will know what to do. And we can go from there."

Looking rather hopeless for someone who is in charge of a class of a hundred of students, Regina commented "There is _nothing_ else to do. It is just difficult to me to accept that. I am usually in charge, and not the other way around."

"So take charge." A very crazy and yet amusing idea started to take form in Emma's mind. Suddenly, it all made perfect sense. Her worried expression gave place to a grin and she then brought Regina's attention. "Babe?"

At first, Regina had hated the form of endearment. She always said that this kind of stuff was only for lovesick teenagers, but Emma had insisted. A lot. And know she was okay with it. Hell, if she were to be honest, she loved the way the blonde always made her feel special. Not that she as willing to admit that out loud. "Mm?"

"Would you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hey dears! Happy to be back! I'm absolutely overwhelmed by the response of the first chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it! And yes, I will continue this, of course! Keep in tune! And special thanks for my newest beta: _missrmt_. Thanks for all the help! Remember, flashbacks in _italic_. Please, let me know what you think! ;)

* * *

 ** _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_**

 ** _Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_**

 ** _I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_**

 ** _Now I'm shining too_**

 ** _(Daniela Andrade)_**

Adjusting her running gear, Emma prepared herself to brace out the summer heat, even if it was only 6am. Chicago always had this intense kind of summer, and even though the city could reach down to -20F during winter, summer could be just as bad – only reversed. July was proving to be one of these months where the highs recorded were over 90F. Emma didn't really mind, she liked the heat, and it was the season where she had most work to do, so for that, she was glad.

Stepping out of her building, a puff of warm moist air hit her face. The sun was up and hot. One wouldn't tell it was so early in the morning. Greeting some neighbors that were walking in, Emma put her earplug phones and started jogging. Reggaeton blared into her ears and she smiled, she loved this kind of Latin-dancing songs, it always gave her the energy she needed to start the day.

As she quicken her pace Regina came to her mind. The brunette was always in her mind for a while now, even if she didn't want it to be true.

 _She knocks on her sister door. It was past midnight and the blonde was soaking wet. The travel from her hometown in Storybrooke to Chicago had been hell. Emma still couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to be a mother... A mother… How would she take care of a baby?_ _She knocked once again._ " _Kat must be asleep by now", she told to no one. "'Fuck, just my luck!" As she was turning back a sound on the other side of the door could be heard. "Kat, it's Emma, open up!", she tried banging the door._

 _Eventually the door opened to a very sleepy Regina. "Emma? Is everything ok? Is your sister all right?" the brunette asked, suddenly much more awake._

 _"My sister? Isn't she home?" Emma asked, slightly confused._

" _Oh boy… Didn't she tell you guys she was moving to LA with Fredrick? Your sister is something else, did you-" the look of pure terror on Emma's face hearing those words made Regina stop. She took a real look at the girl at the door for the first time that night. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothes were all soaked. On her shoulder was a duffle bag and Emma looked like she was about to cry. Soon the brunet realized something was very wrong._

" _Hey, come here, let's get you dry and warm". Without thinking Regina put her arm over Emma's shoulder and brought her inside the house._

 _Than night they didn't talk much. At first Emma insisted in leaving, since her sister didn't live there anymore, but a quick ´_ don't be ridiculous _' from Regina made her realize it was a lost battle._

 _Emma just stared at the older girl, there were so much going though her mind right now that she could not voice... Suddenly she felt strong arms embracing her. Damn, she needed that hug. It felt like she could breath for the first time since she discovered her pregnancy, and her world turned upside down. She knew she desperately needed to think about her life from now on. As if reading her mind, Regina quietly told her "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will sort everything out. Today lets just call it a day and get some sleep."_

 _And she did. For the first time since she knew she was going to be a mother Emma slept through the night is her sister's old room._

* * *

"Hey, hun." Regina lazily rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on what time was it. Abby was on the phone, talking to her, and she had pick up without even checking the caller, just to make it stop ringing.

"Hey, what time is it?" Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"9:20. Sorry, if I woke you up, I can call later-"

"No, it's okay, I mean, you did, but it is alright, I was meaning to talk to you anyway" Olive skin slid out of bed and made its way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, you said you would call me yesterday, and when you didn't, I got a little worried. Your text seemed so serious." _Abby, always a good friend_.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I was just upset. And then I went to see Emma and we got a little carried away with the wine, as always. Then it was too late to call you."

"No worries, hun, just tell me. What is it?" She explained, carefully, trying to remember the exact words Mr. Gold had spoken to her, because she knew details were important to a lawyer. When she had finished, the blonde finally spoke.

"Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry to hear that. I honestly didn't see that coming. You've been living here forever now, they can't just deport you, you're not even an immigrant. You're from Italy, for god sake. And have a PhD!"

"Yes, I am aware, and yet, they don't seem to mind. I mean, honestly, it was also my fault, because I shouldn't have left the country in the middle of the process. But, I didn't even remember it!" The brunette sighed, once more. Truth is, she would have risk it anyway, it was her mom's health on stake.

"I know, hun, but hey, we'll figure this out. I mean, I'm not an immigration attorney, but I have some friends and I'll ask them, see what we can do. I'll talk to you once I have an answer to this, in the meantime, don't freak out."

"Thanks, Abby. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, no worries. Even when you chose Emma over me!" The blonde teased.

"I did no such thing!" It was too easy just get a rile of Regina.

"Oh, but you did. But I think it worked for the best. Emma needed some stability and an adult friend, and well, you needed to loosen up a bit. You two balance each other." The blonde concluded. "I gotta go now, Fred is taking me out for brunch! Talk to you later, hun!"

"You two enjoy brunch then. See you, dear."

Opting for a bubble bath to relax, rather than just a shower, Regina adjusted the temperature and immersed herself in the luxury bathtub. Her home was meticulously decorated, and every single detail was chosen by her, simply because she didn't trust anyone else to do it. It was kind of her personal project to get the house to her standards, especially after Henry and Emma moved out. She decided to move out as well, justifying she no longer needed so much space, but truth is, she just wanted to be close to them. Lincoln Park was her choice, fancy enough, yet close enough to Edgewater. Not that she would ever mention that too.

* * *

Edgewater is known to be a quiet neighborhood located in North Chicago. Emma had lived there with her son, Henry, for the past 5 years, when Henry started school. She had chosen Edgewater because it was homey, people were nice, and she felt safe letting Henry walk around by himself. He already would come and go from school by himself, or rather, with his friends that lived in the same building. The blonde, as a single parent, couldn't always rely on other people to take care of him, and yet, she had to work, which qualifies as reason number two for moving up to Edgewater. Emma was outdoorsy kind of person, and she quickly nailed a gig as lifeguard in one of the nearest beaches. Even though it was only good during summer, she had a blast being able to do her physical activities and get pay for it. She had a degree in Physical Education, and would usually work as a personal trainer or coach for soccer teams, but what she really enjoyed was to be in the water. Her friend, August, had been working as a paddle instructor for some years now, and he was the one to suggest she should try for a life guard position. She ended up loving it, flexible hours, sunbathing, and enjoying the beach everyday was more than she could ask for. And, she was always there if Henry needed her, and even his friends' parents would trust their kids to go to the beach, knowing she would be there to watch them. It was the perfect arrangement for her, the only downside was not to live with Regina anymore, but she knew it was for the best. She missed her best friend, though, and loud laughing on quiet nights, and how the wine would make them blush more than necessary. She missed sharing breakfast with another adult, and their inside jokes that would go unnoticed by young Henry. _He probably would get them now_ , she mused. _Kid's too smart for his own good_.

Turning right on N Sheridan Rd, Emma continued to think about her life. Quick steps would pound heavily on the sidewalk while she continued her morning routine, still waving to all the familiar faces that would smile to her on the way. Edgewater was her home, and she knew all those peoples from years now. It took a while to adjust, considering Emma was kind of wary about strangers, but they would melt over little Henry, making her realize that no one wanted them any harm. Quite the opposite.

 _Henry_. The best gift she could ever have asked in life, yet, completely and utterly unplanned. Her high school sweetheart, Neal, had gone to college in New York one year prior, and even though, in theory, they managed to maintain a long distance relationship for a while, and he even came to visit his family over Christmas, he simply stopped returning her calls once she told him she was pregnant. It was mid-April, and a little early for her to go to college, but since she got accepted at Loyola University, she convinced her parents she would come earlier, to get to know the city, maybe even get a part time job, prior starting her studies. Her parents didn't mind, since Abbigail was also living in the city, so she could stay with her for a while.

 _Regina walked in the door and Emma froze. She was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Of course, Emma was fourteen at the time, absolutely dorky and incredible clumsy. "Guys, this is my friend Regina. Her family is in Italy, so I thought she could spend Christmas with us." Abby happily announced. "Hello, everyone". Oh, god, this raspy sexy voice. Emma didn't even know where that came from. The only thing Emma could think was that she couldn't think straight around the Italian._

Emma then, as a form of reaction, would invite Neal over so she could _occupy_ herself with him, and consequently avoid the brunette. Regina never mentioned anything about her rather strange behavior around her, so she sadly concluded that she didn't care. _Why would she? She's perfect. She has the looks, the brains, hell, even the money, and I'm just… the middle sister of her friend. Not even the youngest, which would look cute. No, it has to be the awkward teenager with pimples, too thin and too tall, standing on the edge of the living room while the family is happily interacting with each other. Way to go, Swan._

What Emma didn't know is that Regina found her adorable. She found Emma intriguing, mysterious and _interesting_ , but since every time she tried to approach the blonde the girl would get anxious and flee, she decided to leave it be. She was so welcomed by the Swans; she didn't want to make things awkward for any member of the big family. So, she waited. If it was a matter of time, Emma would warm up to her eventually. _Never chase the pretty butterflies, Regina. Let them come to you_. Yes, her father was an intelligent man, and the little piece of advice – a few she had a change to get – were still strong in her mind. Unfortunately, her father passed away when she was ten-years-old, and she will never forget the sorrow and the pain she felt. Her life was never the same, but she managed. She was still managing and staying strong. She always thought that having a sibling would help her with that, but being an only child – and having her mother remarry a few years after – only contribute for her to feel lonely. The Swans were the kind of family she never got to have while growing up, and she was never taking them for granted.

Finally, Emma reached Montrose Beach. Stripping from her running clothes and sneakers, she jumped into the water and let her hot flash prickle with the immediate contrast of cold splashing water. _This is the good life_. Going to the beach before anyone would dare, and just enjoy the feel of the water, how her body would automatically float and she could relax as if she was lying on a cloud. When her shift started, she would have to be back on her chair, always alert. Not time for impromptu dives or simply close her eyes while facing the sky, like she was doing now. Chicago's beaches are actually the huge Lake Michigan, however, they sure looked like a regular beach, with sand and everything else. She could hear the chant of the birds far away, and the warm sun would heat her skin even underwater. The calm and peace let her mind wander once again.


End file.
